finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sneak Attacks
Skill Tree Backstab *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Infiltrator can perform a powerful dagger attack when positioned on the back of their target. *Effect: With a Dagger weapon equipped in their Main Hand, the Infiltrator can perform a Backstab when positioned behind their target. Backstab will deal an additional damage of Physical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank). Bow Backstab *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: The Infiltrator can launch a powerful arrow when positioned on the back of their target. *Effect: With a Bow weapon equipped in their Main Hand, the Infiltrator can perform a Bow Backstab when positioned behind their target. Bow Backstab will deal an additional damage of Physical Drive * (1d8 + 2 per additional Rank). Bleed Stab *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Backstab (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: Sharpen the Infiltrator's weapon before performing a backstab. *Effect: Next Backstab or Bow Backstab during this turn will have 25% + 10% per additional Rank to inflict Bleed. Poison Stab *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Bow Backstab (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: None *Description: Apply small dose of Poison on the Infiltrator's weapon before performing a backstab. *Effect: Next Backstab or Bow Backstab during this turn will inflict Poison. The Poison damage will be equal to Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Side Stab *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Sneak Attacks Tree (2) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can use their backstab techniques on both sides of their foes. *Effect: Backstab and Bow Backstab can now be used on both sides of the target, but with a Physical Drive power penalty of 12 (- 4 per additional Rank). Double Backstab *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Sneak Attacks Tree (3) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Infiltrator can now perform backstab techniques twice during one activation. *Effect: Backstab or Bow Backstab will be triggered twice during the same activation. The second Backstab will have a Physical Drive power penalty of 14 (-2 per additional Rank). Precise Stab *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Sneak Attack Tree (4) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Improve backstab techniques by adding Armor Penetration. *Effect: The Infiltrator will ignore Physical Drive * (1d8 + 0.5 per additional Rank) of the foe's Defense when using Backstab or Bow Backstab techniques. Unawareness *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Sneak Attacks Tree (10) *Type: Passive *Description: Backstab abilities does not generate any Threat. *Effect: When doing a Backstab or Bow Backstab, any Threat that would have been generated is nullified. Assassinate *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Sneak Attacks Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 6 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: Instantly kill a weak target. *Effect: With a Dagger weapon equipped in their Main Hand, the Infiltrator can instantly kill any weaken foe when positioned behind. Assassinate will instantly kill a target that is under 10% Health Points per Rank. This technique also ignore 10% Dodge (+ 5% per additional Rank), but can only be performed on a foe of a level lower or equal than their own.